


you say you wanna die, but live it much harder (you say you wanna let go but put on another weight)

by fontibus, takoyuta



Series: high quality 100% pure angst modern literature [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Friendship, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Plot Twists, Supernatural Elements, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fontibus/pseuds/fontibus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyuta/pseuds/takoyuta
Summary: Jisung gets kidnapped.
Series: high quality 100% pure angst modern literature [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984987
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	you say you wanna die, but live it much harder (you say you wanna let go but put on another weight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takoyuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyuta/gifts), [fontibus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fontibus/gifts).



> THIS IS A JOKE !!

Jisung sat down in the swimming pool. A hand clamped his mouth shut, then strangled him. A bag was thrown over his head as he was thrown into a white van.

"I'm kidnapping you for ransom," the kidnapper said. Jisung laughed.

"You won't get your ransom because nobody wants me..."

The kidnapper frowned. "Someone's bound to like you, you know. you might just be insecure."

Jisung laughed. "Haha, yeah, I tend to be insecure sometimes..."

"You don't need to be. I kidnapped you because you seemed so likable and kind to everyone around you," the kidnapper said. "Own your strengths and flaws, Jisung."

Jisung laughed again. "Thanks, kidnapper. What's your name?"

The kidnapper smiled. "LeBron James."

Jisung gasped. "I have a friend who LOVES you!"

"Really now?" LeBron chuckled, dribbling a basketball, "What's his name?"

Jisung frowned.

"Don't remember.... and I don't really care, to be honest."

"It's okay, I'll kidnap him too," LeBron said. "You need a friend to keep you company."

"But I already have you, LeBron!" Jisung protested. "You don't need to do that for me!"

"It's okay, Jisung. I'll do anything for you," LeBron replied. He removed the bag off of Jisung's head. "Welcome to Area 51."

Jisung took in the sight in front of him. A beautiful field of flowers, each of them a different colour. "Wow, LeBron! it's so beautiful!"

An alien passed by. Jisung's jaw dropped. "Is that an alien?"

"Yes it is, Jisung," LeBron chuckled. "You'll get to see all them aliens."

The alien waved a ten-fingered hand. "HELLO. JSIUNG!" it yelled. "HELLO. EMPORER LEBRON." LeBron dabbed, and the alien dabbed in response. LeBron whipped and the alien giggled. "OH. LEBRON. YOU ARE SO. NAUGHTY." LeBron sent the alien a wink.

"You Know It, Baby Girl."

"Wow, LeBron, you're the emperor of area 51?" Jisung asked in awe.

"Yes, yes I am, Jisung. You know, I kidnapped you for ransom, but now I think it's fate. I think I was destined to show you the beauties of area 51 without the ransom."

Jisung died instantly.


End file.
